Férias monótonas
by Onigiri de Marshmallow
Summary: Teria como férias tão monótonas se torna mais interessantes? U.A. Oneshot Yaoi 3ºKazekage x Sasori Odeio fazer summary x-x


**Férias monótonas**

Fechou o livro irritado. Já estava ficando entediado com a falta do que fazer. Desde quando as férias tinham se tornado tão chato?

Largou o livro em um lugar qualquer e saiu de seu quarto. Pretendia encontra algo um pouco mais interessante para fazer. Foi em direção a sala e sem nenhum aviso prévio foi abraçado por um certo loiro sorridente.

- Sasori-danna você poderia ir ao mercado?

Sasori o olhou friamente como sempre.

- Vai você.

- Mas danna eu não posso ir. – diz fazendo bico – Prometi que iria hoje à casa do Itachi.

O ruivo suspirou lentamente.

- Esta bem.

- Obrigado Danna – disse alegremente dando uma lista para Sasori

Desde que Deidara e Itachi começaram a namorar o loiro sempre deixava todas as tarefas para Sasori fazer. Isso aborrecia o ruivo. Mas agora conseguira algo para fazer.

Ficou observando a lista por certo tempo. Saiu de seu transe quando escutou a porta do quarto do loiro ser fechada. Suspirou mais uma vez, pegou o seu casaco e logo saiu.

O mercado ficava um pouco distante do apartamento em que os dois amigos dividiam e o tempo não estava muito bom. Tinha que ser rápido pois corria o risco de quando voltar acabar se molhando por causa de uma possível chuva.

Pegou todos os itens que estavam escritos na lista e foi logo para o caixa. Acreditava estar com sorte porem no exato momento em que saiu do mercado a chuva começara.

Não podia acreditar. Andou o mais rápido que pode, porém estava difícil já que a calçada já estava totalmente molhada e as sacolas de compra estavam pesadas.

Durante o caminho amaldiçoou Deidara por ter feito ir ao mercado. Estava tão ocupado em amaldiçoando todas as gerações do loiro que não percebeu que tinha uma pessoa no caminho vindo em sua direção. Ambos acabaram se esbarrando e caíram. Sasori já estava completamente irritado e nem vira quem foi que acabou de esbarra.

- Se machucou Akasuna-kun?

- Se-sensei?  
Na frente de Sasori estava um homem de cabelo preto e olhos alaranjados que logo foi reconhecido. Era um de seus professores da faculdade, Sandaime (eu não achei em lugar nenhum o nome do 3º kazekage então coloquei Sandaime pois 3º kazekage seria sandaime kazekage. Se alguem souber o nome dele me avise u.u).

- O que esta fazendo nessa chuva? Pode acabar pegando um resfriado.

- É que eu tive que atchim (finge que isso foi um espirro xD).

- Venha eu moro aqui perto. Não vai ser bom caso continue na chuva.

- Esta bem.

Sandaime segurou Sasori pelo pulso. Isso fez com que o ruivo cora-se levemente. Em poucos minutos eles já tinham chego na casa do moreno. A casa era bastante confortável, tinha alguns moveis antigos e uma iluminação bem fraca.

- Sente-se no sofá Sasori-kun irei pegar uma toalha para você poder se secar.

Logo após dizer isso o moreno sai deixando Sasori sozinho na sala. O ruivo deixou as sacolas no chão e se sentou conforme foi lhe ordenado. Observava curiosamente cada detalhe do local.

- Aqui esta.

Finalmente o dono da casa havia retornado e estendia a toalha para o ruivo.

- O-obrigado.

Sasori pegou a toalha um pouco corado. Não sabia desde quando começara a ficar daquele jeito. Ou talvez sabia. Pois desde a primeira vez que viu Sandaime se sentiu um tanto quanto atraído por ele. Com a toalha já em mão começo a secar lentamente suas madeixas ruivas. Não deixou de observa seu sensei que neste momento acendia a lareira que tinha em frente ao sofá em que estava sentado. Após acender a lareira o moreno virou-se para Sasori com um sorriso amigável no rosto.

- Irei prepara um chá. Caso precise de alguma coisa me chame.

O ruivo apenas balançou a cabeça num sinal positivo antes de ver o moreno ir para outro cômodo da casa. Sasori voltou a se secar o que era quase impossível. Estava completamente encharcado e a toalha começara e ficar muito molhada. Acabou retirando o seu casaco e o deixo mais perto da lareira para que este seca se. Não demorou muito para que Sandaime retorna-se com o chá que havia preparado. Entregou a xícara que trazia para o ruivo. Sasori novamente corou e é claro que isso foi reparado pelo moreno.

Sandaime sorriu internamente. Observava o ruivo em cada mínimo detalhe. Jamais imaginaria como Sasori fica-se belo daquela maneira. Quando o ruivo percebeu que estava sendo observado corou ainda mais. Dessa vez o moreno não conteve o sorriso.

- Esta bastante vermelho Sasori-kun.

Comentou se aproximando do ruivo.

- Talvez esteja com febre.

Tomou a xícara das mão do mais novo e a pois no chão. Logo depois se aproximo novamente do ruivo deixando seus rostos muito próximos. Não demorou muito ate que as duas testas de encostassem (não sei se isso é coisa do Japão mais já vi em muitos animes que quando um dos personagens possa estar com febre o outro põem a testa junto com a do possível doente :D). Sasori encarava os olhos de seu sensei e vice versa. Aquela aproximação era um tanto quanto constrangedora para o ruivo e isso fazia com que ele corase ainda mais. Sandaime estava gostando da reação do ruivo. Logo fizera com que seus lábios se encontrassem em um simples toque.

Acabara de deixar o ruivo surpreso. Passara os braços pela cintura do menor para trazê-lo mais perto de seu corpo. Sasori não o impediu. Na verdade ate estava gostando. Era como se desde que o conhecera quisesse aquilo. O moreno passou a sua língua delicadamente na boca do ruivo querendo aprofundar o beijo. Sasori prometeu tal ato. Passou os braços ao redor do pescoço do maior. De algum modo queria que aquele beijo se aprofundasse ainda mais.

Fechou os olhos enquanto sentia sua blusa sendo levantada. Ouve uma pequea e rápida separação dos lábios para que a blusa fosse retirada do caminhão e logo voltaram a se beijar. Foi a vez do ruivo sorrir internamente. Suas férias agora poderiam ser muito mais interessantes.

**Fim**

* * *

Uhul finalmente uma fic completa minha nesse site xD Espero q gostem n.n Se alguem souber o nome do 3º kazekae me diga Ç.Ç E deixem reviews \o/


End file.
